Meeting Hyun
by SW11615
Summary: Sequel to Hideous Nightmare. Deep within Suhn, a girl is faced with the horrors of her past. She had a dark past and though her future may seem bright to her, to others it's just a step into a darker life.
1. Where is this stuff coming from?

'_**Where is This Stuff Coming From?'**_

It had only been four months since Luka and Jahara got married and already the family was starting to grow. Jahara was expecting and she had yet to tell Luka. She was having a lot of fun hinting at it. She had bought some baby items and would leave some around their home at random intervals.

In a couple days it would be Luka's birthday and she planned on making sure he knew by then. 'He is going to be so surprised' she thought mischievously. She pulled out a plain '_card'_ and a '_pen'_. Carefully she wrote a short message the card. She finished it in a few minutes then put it away. Luka was with Phoebe; she had begun to miss her older brother so they were spending some time together.

Jahara hid another little baby object in the home then started cleaning. "Tai Chi Soo water" she called out activating the symbol. The fun thing about having knowledge of the Tai Chi one thousand was that it made cleaning, decorating, and other things easier. Water filled the kitchen sink and Jahara was able to start mopping.

Suddenly Jahara got clobbered by a hug from a youth with long grey hair and grey eyes. "Hey, Jahara," Phoebe said, ecstatically. "Hey, Phoebe," Jahara replied. Luka came in and Phoebe backed away from Jahara. Luka warmly embraced Jahara.

Later that evening, Luka and Jahara were sitting next to each other on a rocking chair. "Phoebe liked the activity." Luka said. "Thanks for suggesting it, Jahara. I didn't know what…" Luka slowed to a stop as he realized that there was something in the chair. He reached in and pulled out a baby rattle. "Really," he said, "where is all of this stuff coming from?" Luka tried to hide it but he was getting frustrated about the 'mysterious' baby necessity festival. Jahara remained calm when she said "somehow it no longer surprises me when we find these objects around the house. Sure it gets annoying but with time it will be figured out."

** (I'll try to update as often as possible. I can't promise how often, though. I can't do it at home because the computer doesn't like fanfiction. So I have to do it at the library. Blah… anyways, I hope you enjoyed this. Reviews and constructive criticism are appreciated but if you don't that's okay, I'll still update as often as possible. And I do not own TCC.)**


	2. Flashback ten years to visit a girl

_**Flashback ten years to visit a girl**_

**(This entire chapter is based off of a memory of an OC who will appear later on in the story. It would have happened approximately eight and a half years before Rai met the chasers. But as the chapter title suggests, in this fanfic it would have happened about ten years ago. I do not own TCC.)**

A young girl sat on a stone that served as a chair. She couldn't find the tears to cry or the strength to overcome her problems. Once again she was lucky to have just scars, bruises, cuts, broken bones, and little to no food. "Why?" she muttered. "Why does my brother despise me so much?"

The door to the home opened and the little girl couldn't hide the look of fear as her brother walked in. she huddled herself in the corner as much as she could hoping he wouldn't see her but she knew he saw her as soon as he spoke. "Stand up little worm!"

The girl tried to stand up but as a result of broken bones and blood loss from the cuts she fell back onto the stone. Among the broken bones were three broken ribs, a bone in her foot, her left wrist, nose, jaw, knee, ankle, elbow, and all fingers on her right hand. Had she known how to count she would have known that she had fifteen broken bones in total.

Her brother glared as he grabbed her by the shirt and lifted her up. "I told you to get up and you stay on your stone?" She was fast to respond. "How can you expect me to be able to stand if I don't have the strength to do that?" Her response angered her brother who bashed her into the wall and held her there. He reached with his spare hand into his card holder and swiped it. "Tai Chi Ki-uck Pummel!" he yelled.

Mere moments later, the girl was on the floor in a broken heap. The number of broken bones went up and she was unconscious. The brother smiled cruelly and was about to continue when someone appeared behind him and said "Get out of the house, boy." The new person was an older man with reddish-orange eyes messy gray hair. The younger boy would have said no but he saw something on the older man that revealed something that drove fear deep into his heart. He ran away.

The older man smiled an evil smile then knelt at the side of the young girl. He pressed his index and middle finger on the side of her head. "Wake up my little one," he said gently. The girl opened her eyes. "What are you called, young one?" he continued in his soft voice. She shook her head. "I don't know my name. My brother won't tell me." "Well, since you don't know you're name I'll think of one for you. Is that okay?" The girl nodded. "Little One, why does your brother treat you this way?" "I don't know. I think it might be because I'm blind, weak, puny, and useless and more."

The old man smiled so evil that it would have scared the little girl if she saw it. 'Perfect,' he thought. 'I can manipulate her so that I can retire.' He brushed some curly blond locks of hair out of her face. "I can help you. I can give a power that will scare your brother away, give you sight, strength, and purpose. Of course you would have to train, and give some things up but in the end it will be worth it for you."

The girl silently got excited. "Tell me, what do I have to do?" "I'm a Tai Chi. You do know what the Tai Chi is, right?" The girl nodded. "I am old, Little One. I long to retire but no one is willing to take my place. No one messes with Tai Chi because of our power. We can use any symbol. I could continue with my job but as I said earlier I am old. I need someone young with full potential. I need someone like you."

The girl gave it some thought. "I'll do it." He smiled. "I'm glad to finally find an apprentice. I should warn you now that there will be a little pain involved but it will not be as bad as the pain from your brother. Now for a name…it would not be good for my apprentice to not have a name. I think I'll call you Mem."

Mem smiled as her new name was said. "I like my new name, Sir. Is there anything I can call you?" He thought for a moment. "Call me Master H or just Master." Master H placed his hand on Mem's shoulder and an orange glow appeared, filling the room. Mem's wounds and injuries healed and she regained her health and strength.

Master H smiled as he thought of the years of training to be had. "Mem, I truly am glad that you accepted. I'll start by teaching you to use the Tai Chi 1000. With the way you'll learn to do it, it won't matter if you're dragonoid or tigeroid. Do you understand?"

Mem nodded, "Yes Master."

(**Mem is an OC obviously but her brother is not**_**. **_**If you follow the hints you might figure out who he is. Further hints of who he is will come in later chapters.)**


	3. Birthday

_**Birthday**_

**(Well, I'm having fun with this. Cyborg, you might be right about who Mem's brother is. I know but I don't want to reveal it. Thanks for your reviews on my stories. Hideous Nightmare was my first fanfic ever. So far I love posting. I don't own TCC.)**

Luka woke up from his night rest. The previous night Phoebe had kept him awake until midnight, saying she wanted to be the first to wish him a happy birthday right as soon as it came. She certainly succeeded and so now he was a little tired. He sat up then realized that there was something on his neck. It was a bib. As soon as he saw it, he grabbed it and was about to rip it apart but something stopped him. It looked like someone had hand stitched a message into the bib.

_'Happy birthday Luka,'_ he read. _'Sorry if I offended you when I put random baby objects around the house. I was hoping you would understand the hints.'_ Luka paused. 'What is this person trying to say?' he thought then continued reading. _'I hope you have a good day, Luka. Love, Jahara and Baby.'_

In shock, Luka dropped the bib. What did it mean? "Well," he muttered, "there is only one way to find out what she means."

Luka stood up and walked into the kitchen to see Jahara and Phoebe talking quietly. It was Phoebe who saw Luka and a look on his face that she didn't understand. Jahara quickly took note of the look and said to Phoebe "go and play, now. I've got to talk to your brother alone." Phoebe would have argued it because she was stubborn that way but one look from Jahara that read 'I'm serious' she left really quickly.

Once Phoebe was gone Luka gave Jahara a sly fox like look. "Jahara, you're…." The word wouldn't come. "Yes, Luka, I am. I'm in by about two months. When I remembered your birthday was coming up soon, I couldn't help but think about all the fun ways I could tell you. My mother did this to my dad when she was pregnant with me. He felt the same way you are now. The only difference between what she did and what I've done is that she was a lot meaner with how she did it. He woke up in a baby crib one day and that was the day she told him."

Luka chuckled at the story of Jahara's parents as he gently embraced Jahara, placing his hand on her stomach right about the area where the baby/babies would be. "I'm glad that you didn't decide to do that. I wouldn't be able to figure out how I got there." "Luka, haven't you heard of the Tai Chi 1000? That's how my mother did it. She couldn't have done it by carrying my dad for more than one reason. She was three months in, even with that she wasn't very strong, and dad wasn't a stone heavy sleeper."

Realizing he'd been outsmarted, Luka attacked Jahara with kisses. She took the attack very well. "Luka, what's up with the fact that you don't like when someone attacks me but you'll attack me?" "I don't have the intentions of hurting you unlike some others."

_**(Luka knows now. He-He. I'm excited.)**_


	4. Guess what!

**_Guess What_**

** (Sorry, this has taken so long. The library computers decided to not like fanfiction and today I discovered that I can add chapters from an iPad, it just takes longer than a computer.**

**Just for anyone who is curious, Mem will be reappearing really soon so don't fret. I haven't forgotten her at all.**

**I'm excited for this chapter because Phoebe gets wonderful surprise news.**

**Cyborg, you're funny. Mem is not ever going to become a Mary-Sue. I still don't know what I'm going to make her real name if I decide to have her find out. And it was only Mem who was abused; her brother was not a victim of abuse.**

**Anyways, I do not own Tai Chi Chasers.)**

It didn't seem like very long before Jahara started to show. She was three and a half months in; she noticed that she was showing about four weeks previously but even then she could barely tell. Luka could tell but that was because he was the only one who was allowed to touch Jahara's stomach (if someone other than Luka dared touch her there, he/she would get tied up and possibly drenched by a water Tai Chi attack).

One night Jahara felt her belly and shook her head. "It's crazy, Luka. From an unsuspecting point of view I'd be gaining weight and although that's true, the weight doesn't belong to me." "In a sense it does belong to you" Luka replied with a smirk. "Hey, it's not my fault. When a woman is pregnant she has to eat double what she usually does." Jahara sat down on their bed and Luka wrapped his arms around her. "But it was your own choice to say yes."

Jahara gave Luka a look that said 'What? Hey!' as she playfully swatted him.

The next morning, Luka and Jahara decided that they were going to tell Phoebe that she was going to be an aunt. They hadn't wanted to tell her sooner but now they figured she could take the news and maybe not get very impatient while waiting.

"Hey," Phoebe said as she was about to walk out the door. "I'm going out." Sena was at the door with Hak on her shoulder and Duran asleep around her neck. "Hold your horses, Phoebe," Jahara called. "We need to talk to you."

Phoebe froze when she heard that. Looking at Sena she said "I'll catch up with you in a few minutes, once I find out what they want." Sena nodded and walked back towards the boys in the group. "Luka and Jahara have to talk to Phoebe but she'll be here in a few moments."

Duran looked up from his nap and said "maybe they want to talk about children." The chasers didn't quite get it but Sena and Finn already had a hunch about the possibilities. Sena noticed something in Jahara that she hadn't seen since her mom was pregnant with Hannah and Finn could have sworn she (Jahara) was gaining weight so that was his main reason for thinking she was pregnant.

Meanwhile inside Phoebe walked in nervously. "Did I do something to get into trouble?" "No, you're not in trouble, Sis," Luka replied. "We just wanted to know your opinion about becoming an aunt," Jahara said calmly. Phoebe didn't get it. "What does that mean?" Jahara almost smirked. "It means I'm pregnant and the family is growing." Phoebe was slow to comprehend what she had just been told. "Wait, you're going to have a baby?" Jahara nodded as Phoebe went ballistic. "But," Jahara quickly said, "You're not allowed to tell anyone; not until we tell you that you can."


	5. The Chasers Find Out

_**The Chasers Find Out**_

**(Well even I'm surprised that this chapter is here. This is supposed to be the chapter where Mem reappears. But even I have to change my game plan.)**

Phoebe was practically skipping as she went to play and a big smile was plastered on her face. "Hey, Phoebe, what's with the big smile?" Tori asked. Phoebe almost revealed it but remembered that she had been asked not to say anything yet.

"I'm just excited about something that Luka and Jahara told me. They've asked me not to say though." Tori nodded.

"Who's it this time?" he inquired. Everyone laughed or at least smiled.

A few hours later, everyone was worn out. They had played a typical game that they called Tai Chi hide and seek tag. It was really simple: someone would be chosen to be it and everyone else had to hide. Whoever was it would search and if he/she found someone that person would have to hurry to avoid getting hit by a Tai Chi attack. There were limits on which Tai Chi could be used. If it was forbidden or extra dangerous then the character could not be used. So fire and explosion weren't allowed (much to Rai's disappointment). If someone got hit by whoever was it then some sort of signal would be sent out signifying that it was everybody against everybody.

Phoebe smiled. "This has been an awesome day. Knowing that I'm going to be an au-" She stopped. 'What am I doing?' she thought. 'I'm not supposed to tell them!'

Finn figured what she had been about to say and finished her comment. "You're going to be an aunt." Phoebe almost freaked out.

"I wasn't supposed to say but yes. Jahara's pregnant. I just found out today. I don't know how much longer she has. It explains why I get tied up and drenched every time I touch her stomach."

Finn nodded and thought for a moment then spoke. "Jahara lost a lot of weight when she was sick. I didn't understand how she was gaining a lot of it back at first but a few weeks ago I guessed that that was the case since it was the only option that made sense."

"Hey, Finn, when did you speak out so much when you're not getting asked a question?" Rai asked. The icy stare that hadn't been seen in a long time returned. Since the war ended Finn softened a little bit. Seeing the icy stare back made Rai nervous.

Phoebe would have laughed but the thought of what might happen if Luka and Jahara found out that she told was a little scary.

The fear was short lived. That night Phoebe made sure to be truthful about having already said what she wasn't supposed to. "Don't worry Phoebe," Luka said. "You're not in trouble. We waited this long to tell you because we knew you wouldn't be able to keep quiet."

**(I hope this helped anyone who was confused about how Finn suspected.)**


	6. Meeting Her

**_Meeting Her_**

**(This is one of the longest chapters. Finally, we get to see Mem again. Oh guess what! I've been working on the original Hideous nightmare and it will be getting put on fanfiction really soon. I'm excited! I don't own Tai Chi Chasers. I only own Mem and her master. Oh Cyborg, what is a Mary Sue? I just realized that I don't know.)**

One day when Jahara was six months in, she and Luka went out on a walk around the Island of Spirits. They were talking about possible names for the baby and how they would decorate the nursery. As of now the nursery had been painted a blue grey, a cherry wood crib was set up with a matching rocking chair and changing station, and they currently were working on making a dresser for the clothes.

Suddenly the temperature dropped, the skies became dark, a strong wind came in, and Luka realized that they were in a section of forbidden land on the Island of Spirits. "Oh no, we certainly weren't paying attention," Jahara said as she realized where they were. "We should get back to safe grounds," Luka replied. They turned around to realize that the woods closed in, making it more difficult to find the path. Unexpectedly, the pathway gave way underneath the two dragoniods. They didn't react fast enough to keep from falling but it was obvious that the drop was going to be long.

Luka, being worried about Jahara, pulled out his activator and found a way to protect her. "Tai Chi Yi, move!" he yelled. A bubble surrounded Jahara and sent her back home, screaming Luka's name when she realized he wasn't going with her.

Luka fell about fifty feet then hit a plateau, then rolled and fell into empty air. As he fell he reached for his activator, to realize that it had been smashed when he hit the plateau. "Oh no," he muttered. After falling fifty feet, he hit rocks and rolled onto a section of dirt covered ground. The last thing he remembered before passing out was an orange tai chi symbol in the air and a person standing there.

When he woke up, Luka found his arm, chest, and head bandaged, and he felt stiff and unable to move. He tried to move but instantly ached badly. 'Okay' he thought, 'moving around is not an option.'

After a few minutes of lying there, Luka noticed that his nose seemed bigger than what it really was. "He got very much mangled" a girl's voice said in the distance. "He has a broken nose, three broken ribs, a fractured arm, and a swollen head, not a broken skull. I don't know how badly bruised and cut he is. I can't tell." "Okay," a male voice replied, "I'll check him over and if he's conscious, I'll give him something to help with his pain."

Luka realized that whoever was talking, was talking about him. "Oh gosh," he muttered, "it's a good thing that Jahara isn't here, she would freak out." That's when it hit him: Jahara was going to be freaking out right now because she would be thinking that he was dead or something like that.

The curtain that served as a door was opened and Luka closed his eyes as a short elderly man walked in. He kept calm and quiet, hiding the fact that he was conscious while whoever it was bandaged his cuts and bruises. By the time the little man did as much as he could, Luka had bandages on his lower legs, feet, his previously not bandaged arm, and his hands.

"Elder," the female voice said, "I appreciate that you were willing to come and help me out with him. Do you know who he is?" "Yes, his name is Luka." "You don't by chance mean Jahara's husband do you?"

Luka jerked in surprise when he heard that the girl knew who he was by his name and Jahara. Jerking in surprise did not feel very good and he softly growled. "Well, it seems like someone has been pretending to still be unconscious," the girl said. "Now Mem; he probably wasn't sure what to think." That was when Luka got a good look at the girl. She had faded sky blue eyes, pale skin, and was very short. He couldn't see her hair; it was hidden by a wrap. Her clothes were faded thus making it hard to tell what color they had been, torn, patched in some spots, and a little baggy. "Mem, would you go fetch me some hot water and a couple hand towels." The girl, Mem, nodded and walked out of the room with her hands up as if using them to see. Luka tried to see who the man was but moving around was not an option so he couldn't tell. But his voice sounded very familiar.

Mem was back in a few minutes holding a bowl of water and a couple hand rags in one hand and the other hand was up helping her find her way. Luka was confused for a minute then he realized why Mem had her hand up: she was blind. She bumped lightly into the bed then she knelt down facing away from the short little man. "Mem, I'm behind you," he said. Mem turned to face him and cautiously held out the bowl and rags. The little man took them before the water got spilled over him and dampened one of the rags.

"You're very fortunate, Luka," the little guy said. Most people after falling down that pit don't live more than twenty four hours and you hit solid ground a week ago." Hearing that he'd been unconscious for a week surprised Luka then he wondered how Jahara and Phoebe were doing.

"Jahara is quite distraught, she thinks you're dead. Phoebe is handling it better because she is used to you being gone a lot and at risk for possible maiming or death." Luka felt bad that his girls were freaking out. His feelings worsened as the little man carefully undid the bandages from his head to find out why it was swollen. It was then that Luka recognized the little man as a dragonoid elder (I don't know his name so I'll call him Elder D). 'Now it makes sense why his voice sounds familiar," Luka thought.

Mem chuckled in the corner. "Luka, you didn't recognize him at all? Did you lose some memory space in that fall?" The elder threw a wet rag which caught Mem right in her eyes. She didn't react to it at all. She just simply started to walk out of the room and right at the door she stopped. "Just remember, Luka," she almost snarled, "I did not have to save you when you trespassed on this forbidden land. Nor did I have to fix your activator and card holder."

She walked out and almost instantly, Mem used a Tai Chi to leave the little house. Once she was gone Elder D said "Mem isn't very polite, nor is it common for her to be around people other than me and one of the tigeroid elders. She knows manners but she just refuses to use them." He looked at Luka's head carefully then continued, "It looks like you have a bunch of goose eggs on your head. How Mem could tell you had an injury to your head still confuses me. If you haven't already figured it out she is blind and is the one who bandaged you up."

"Elder, did she really do what she said she did?" Luka managed. "She found you as you fell and when she found your activator and card holder broken she decided she would fix them. Don't worry; she put all your cards in the holder. She has no need for using the Tai Chi 1000. She knows how to use them but she doesn't need to. In fact the last time she used them as far as I know was ten years ago."

Luka thought for a moment the realized something. "How did she find me and bring me here and do whatever else, if she is blind?" "She is strong and has very good hearing. She heard you falling. One thing that she knows very well is the pit you fell into and how to calculate where people are going to land based off the sounds they make."

Luka took this into consideration then remembered that there had been someone standing by him when he landed. "It had to been Mem," he meant to think but instead muttered for the elder to hear. "What had to be Mem?" "Someone was standing by me when I fell. I just realized it must have been her. But if it was her, she was using one of the Tai Chi symbols. There was an orange symbol above her. Are you sure that the most recent time she has used the Tai chi 1000 was ten years ago?"

Elder D stared for a moment. "I do not visit Mem enough to know what she does in her spare time. I usually come here about four times a year. This is a dangerous area to live in especially for the unsuspecting." "Then how does she survive this place?" Elder D tensed for a moment. "That topic is off limits. Mem does not appreciate when that topic is discussed without her permission. The last time I did that, it did not end well. When you are well enough you'll be going home."

After thinking for a moment Luka dared to say something, "Does Jahara still not know that I'm alive?" "I visited her and when she told me of the pit, I knew that the chances of your survival were low but I didn't tell her that. She didn't say it directly but she doesn't think that a life without you is a life at all. Phoebe has hidden Jahara's activator, card holder and weapons to prevent her from trying anything dangerous. She has lost her appetite but your sister told her to just eat because they didn't know if you were dead. She said…."

**(He-he cliffhanger! Yes I did it on purpose. Don't fret, in the next chapter we will find out what Phoebe said specifically.)**


	7. Phoebe tries to help Jahara

**_Phoebe Tries Helping Jahara_**

**(The whole point of the wait was to build suspense and when I saw that readers were getting annoyed I couldn't update and when I could the next day, the internet was being stupid. But today, it is being nice.)**

"Jahara, we don't know that he is dead. Maybe he just got injured and needs to heal." Jahara looked at Phoebe with annoyance.

"You've said that several times now, Phoebe."

"But it is true, we don't know anything. What good would it do if you kill yourself thus ending the pregnancy, just for him to return and find you dead? He would be distraught."

Jahara stood up as to threaten her sister-in-law but momentary pains forced her to sit back down. "Jahara, you're pregnant. Do you think that you can easily scare me?" Phoebe smirked.

"No, but as soon as I can find my activator and cards again.…"

"I'll confiscate them again. Luka could still be alive and you ought to wait for him. Besides, I don't even know where they were hidden."

Jahara's face twisted when she heard that. "What do you mean?"

"I put the confiscated items in a box and gave them to someone to hide. When I think the time is right I'll retrieve them." Jahara shook her head.

"Phoebe, if I ever see your brother again, I'm going to have to tell him that you're crazy."

Phoebe smiled. "Hey Jahara, you're thinking positive about this."

In this manner the two girls went on bickering. By the end of the day the score on the scoreboard read Phoebe: 5 Jahara: 2.


	8. Reality of the Situation

**Reality of the Situation**

"Elder," Luka said, "do they know I'm alive?"

Elder D replied, "I haven't told them. I need to make sure that you realize where you are. You're not in a hospital. Mem wasn't willing to get you that far. You're in her home which is in the forbidden forest. To be here means constantly being watchful if not already an inhabitant. There is a dark power here that weakens me otherwise I'd get you out of here. We have to wait until you are more fully healed."

Luka would have sat up, except he couldn't. "So let me get this straight, Jahara and Phoebe won't know that I'm alive, thus causing them to get extremely worried, and all because this dark power is very consuming?"

He really hoped that this was just a bad joke but Elder D's seriousness said otherwise. "It is hard to wait but we are stuck here, unless Mem helps us out which is unlikely. She isn't affected by the dark power."

Luka sighed somewhat. "How are they?"

Elder D smiled. "Phoebe has the gift that she was working on with the chasers ready. Jahara was so surprised when she received it. It helped her stay positive for a few minutes. Her expression was priceless."

"I knew Phoebe was working on something with them but she never told me what it was."

"They gave her some toys, a hand sewn blanket, and story books. Apparently, Phoebe went so far as to find a copy of Jahara's favorite book that her dad read to her when she was young. Didn't the do tor say that she is almost to the point of having to be on bed rest because of how big she's getting?"

"Yep, she's almost there. Darn, we haven't found much out about the pregnancy. We know it's healthy but that's about all. I just hope Phoebe can help her as much as needed. A couple nights ago, Jahara was in so much pain and her morning sickness was especially bad."

"Well if she can't I'm sure she'll seek assistance."

Luka was not very reasured at that thought but he knew his sister very well. Suddenly, he became tired and as he fell asleep, Mem reentered the room looking rather angry.


	9. Standing up to Mem

**_Standing up to Mem _**

After about a month and a half of being away from his little family, Luka got extremely worried. How were Jahara and Phoebe doing? He wanted to say they were okay but something that the elder had said caused him to worry that Jahara was having suicidal thoughts. One morning after getting no sleep, he felt quite miserable. Then he heard something. "He has got to get back home to his family, mainly his wife, so that they know he's not dead. His wife is getting worried sick and where she is pregnant that isn't a good thing. She is thinking suicidal thoughts. Phoebe is trying her best to help Jahara but they need him back home. If he continues to stay then at least go back there and tell Jahara and Phoebe that he is alive, just healing from his injuries."

Hearing this Luka really wanted to get back home so he reached for his activator then realized that he didn't know where it was. 'Mem has my cards and activator' he thought. 'She was the one to collect the cards and replace my activator and cardholder.' Then he noticed his shoes to the side of the bed. Slowly, he sat up and started to get them on. As he put his foot in, Luka realized there was something in the shoe. He reached in and got two objects instead of just one. "Well," he whispered, "now I know where my activator and cards have been."

He took a card out and was about to activate it when his activator disappeared. Mem stood in the room with a scowl on her face. "Homesick so soon, Luka? I don't know what you're thinking but showing up back home like that would just concern her." Luka returned the scowl but remembered that she couldn't see so scowling back did no good. But he had enough of the rudeness from Mem.

"No one talks about my wife and sister like that. I'm worried about them. They need me back and I don't care if they see me like this, because they are going to have to find out soon enough why I was gone for so long. Either way, it won't be an issue what she thinks about this entire thing."

"It doesn't matter Luka. Even if you go back now, she's barely alive and joy would overdo it for her." Mem was lying when she said that Jahara was barely alive but she was good at hiding her lies.

"How would you know, Mem?"

"Oh Luka, it's pointless now, you've been gone for a month and a half. What would make you think that they still care?" Mem now had a big smirk on her face. Had Luka not been still recovering he would have attacked Mem and get her down to the ground. She probably couldn't win if she did get attacked.

"Mem, I may know very little about you, but whatever is causing you to act this way is something that I disagree with. No one gets away with insulting my girls." Mem's smirk broadened as she slipped her hands into her pant pockets. "Oh really," she snarled.

Suddenly she had her hand in the air with a glowing card in her hand. "Tai Chi Pok Explosion!" she yelled. Luka was still slow so he wasn't able to defend himself very easily; luckily the explosion was just big enough to push him back a few inches. "Luka, Luka, Luka, did you honestly think that because I'm blind, I am also powerless? My knowledge of the Tai Chi 1000 is unlike any regular Dragonoid or Tigeroid. Because my knowledge is different I am extremely powerful. I don't need an activator; in fact I don't even need to use a card. Don't go around messing with people who seem powerless because you don't know what will happen. You can go back to them if you promise to never come near the forbidden land again. But since I feel merciful I'm not going to wait for you to promise that. Tai Chi Yi Move!"

As she called out Tai Chi Yi, Mem threw Luka's activator at him. He caught it and put it back where it belonged. As he did, Luka began to hurt. "Oops," he mumbled, "I forgot that I'm not fully healed from that fall." Things got dark momentarily and then Luka found himself in a place he had really missed.


	10. Telling the Story

**_Telling the story_**

**(I own nothing of TCC.)**

Luka appeared right behind Jahara and Phoebe who were sitting having another discussion. "I think that returning home is in my schedule for today," he said as he placed his hands on their shoulders. Both Jahara and Phoebe jumped then ecstatically yelled his name. In just a few seconds the trio was warmly embracing.

In a flurry of 'I thought you were dead,' 'but how,' or even 'don't you scare us that bad again' Jahara scolded Luka. "But I'm glad you're back" she said when finally calm.

"Hey, what's going on?" Duran came floating sleepily out of Phoebe's room. As soon as he saw Luka, he screeched and hurried to thwack Luka on the nose or somewhere on the face for disappearing.

As Duran was about to swat Luka, he grabbed the little dragon spirit, jerking the whiskers, holding them tightly. "Not so tight!" Duran gasped.

"You were asking for it," Jahara said. After holding Duran for about fifteen seconds, Luka let go and the dragon flew off quickly back to Phoebe's room.

"Alright Luka, where have you been?" Phoebe inquired. The little family sat down as Luka started the tale.

"Unintentionally when I got Jahara safely away from the dangers of the pit, I didn't go with her. I was about to activate a card when I hit a plateau. When that happened my activator was smashed. After that, it was pointless to try using it. I rolled off of the plateau and back into empty air. After a long drop I hit a rock then rolled off of it." Jahara and Phoebe got nervous, both thinking that Luka had gone for another long fall in empty air.

"The rock was on the ground, so I didn't do more major falling. But, as I fell onto the ground, I saw someone standing above me with a Tai Chi symbol glowing in the air above her, and then I passed out. I'm not sure what symbol it was, but it glowed orange."

Luka paused recalling that blurry moment. It was a Tai Chi that was easy to draw, he remembered that much. He continued. "It was about a week before I woke up. When I did, I had been bandaged on my chest, arm, and head. Moving around was near impossible, because it hurt too much. After I tried to move around, I heard someone talking. She was saying something about three broken ribs, a broken nose, a fractured arm, a currently unknown injury to the head, and lots of cuts and bruises. Then I realized she was talking about me. It was no mystery to me by then, why I hurt so much. Then the girl came in and when she realized I was conscious she said 'It seems like someone has been pretending to still be unconscious.'"

Jahara silently noted something. "She had to been nice, for her to take care of you." Luka clenched his jaw thinking of Mem's rudeness.

"No, she actually doesn't care about being polite. Her name is Mem. Quite often, she was saying something rude or starting an argument about one thing or another. A few times today, I would wonder if she took care of me willingly or if an elder asked her to do it."

Suddenly a storm came in. Phoebe was the first to notice it. "We have a huge storm coming in, quickly" she said in a panicked voice. Luka and Jahara turned fast to look out the window. Sure enough, the clouds turned grey, lightning was flashing in the distance, thunder boomed, and a wind was starting to blow in. Phoebe tried not to freak out. "I've never seen a storm roll in that fast! Before Luka got home, the weather was perfect."

Luka looked at the storm coming in. "If it came in that fast on an unsuspecting day, it must have been Tai Chi influenced." Jahara looked concerned for a moment.

"The last time we were in one of those storms was when we were still battling the tigeroids; that one right before Vicious got kicked out." Luka gritted his teeth as he remembered that storm. It would have been a victory, if it hadn't been for Elder Komorka.

Phoebe sat back down. In a letter from Luka from when the war was still going, he had told her about that storm. She knew what they were talking about. "Luka, what is the rest of your story? You've not finished telling us," she said very quietly.

Luka thought for a moment to try and remember where he had been in telling the story. "This morning, I finally decided that I wasn't going to put up with Mem and her impoliteness. She had replaced my activator and I found it along with my cards. As soon as I was about to get out of there, she used a movement Tai Chi to confiscate it. We had an argument. It ended where she decided that I could leave. She almost made me promise to not return there again but she didn't. We've got to take this very seriously. If any of us go into the forbidden land, she will be there and she is powerful."

Jahara considered the story for a moment. "Mem is an interesting name. I wonder why that's her name. Luka, how old she is?"

"I don't know. My best guess is that she is around Phoebe's age. I don't think I mentioned that she is blind. It amazed me that despite her blindness, she lives on her own, in forbidden land, and can do different things that would be difficult to do without eyesight."

Phoebe's eyes widened. "She's blind? I'm curious now, about her."

"Well, she is short, has faded sky blue eyes, and I don't know her hair color. She had her hair covered up. She is very powerful in the ways of the Tai Chi 1000. She can use them without an activator and supposedly, she doesn't even need to use a card, if what she said was true."

Luka clenched his jaws remembering that moment, having just been hit by a Tai Chi influenced explosion, luckily just a small one then standing up to Mem, saying he wouldn't take more of her rudeness.

Jahara perked up as she remembered something. "Hey Phoebe, when are you going to get those items back?" Phoebe smiled briefly.

"As soon as I can meet with the person who hid them for me, I'll go retrieve them."


	11. Mem' True Nature (part 1)

**_Mem's True Nature (Part 1) _**

**(I don't own Tai Chi Chasers.)**

Mem sat in her house in the forbidden forest. "They won't be coming back soon, if they are smart" she muttered. The Tai Chi influenced storm was still raging and Mem was enjoying listening to it. It had been started half a month ago and the Island of Spirits was flooded majorly. Help was called for to assist in clean up and in some cases, humanitarian aid. Forests had been damaged, gardens died from excessive water, trees fell and damaged houses and some trapped residents inside, several homes received water damage, and everyone wanted answers to the same question: who started the storm and why?

Laughing, Mem went out into the storm, up the pit and into forests in the forbidden land. She went very far in then paused and listened for the sound of animals. She heard the sound of a twig snapping really close by so she lunged toward the sound, her form changing.

That evening, Mem sat licking juices off of her fingers and eating bits of meat caught in her nails. She smiled as she cleaned herself up from a delicious meal. "Tai Chi Soek Stone!" Mem crushed bones from the animal she had caught then put them in her mattress. "I get more comfort in my mattress," she said with an evil grin. "I've been waiting for this. That guy messed up my mattress."

Suddenly, she doubled over, and frantically grabbed at her head. Her screams echoed loudly enough for it to be heard by someone who wasn't in the forbidden forest. After a moment, she swung around in a manner that suggested some sort of mental illness. Her pain lasted almost an entire hour then as she fell, unconscious, the storm ended.

When she woke up the next day, Mem realized she had an 'episode of potential disaster' as Elder D often called it the night before. She thought about starting the storm back up but when she realized that water was coming up to her ankles, she scowled in her frustration and yelled in her anger. "I'll spare you this once but after that I won't promise anything!" After letting lose all her anger, Mem lied down on her bed and fell asleep. That was typical of her when she had what she called an episode of potential disaster. Normally she would sleep for quite a few hours after these episodes but this time she woke after an hour having had a dream. Her dreams were not actually dreams. Instead they served to show her what was happening around Suhn.

"Do you really want to come near here, Jahara, after what you were told about me?" she snarled. But as luck would have it, Jahara forgot the warnings Luka had given about Mem and she really wanted to thank her for taking care of Luka while he had been injured.

As they were getting closer, Mem held her hand out, palm facing forward. "Dry this mess," she shouted, "Tai Chi Gal!"

**_(Part 2 of this chapter will continue way later on in the story. Sorry but this is how it is. Actually there are several parts to this chapter but all of them will be spread out. I'll refer to these chapters as MTN.)_**


	12. Mem's Mercy

**_Mem's Mercy_**

"Jahara, wait!" Luka called after her. "It would be too dangerous to try and find Mem if that is what you are trying to do. She's more powerful than most kids at her age, not the greatest person to be around, and in ways of appearance and occasionally actions, she reminds me of a certain general we had."

Jahara stopped almost immediately. "Luka, you don't mean the one after Vicious, do you?"

"That is the one I was thinking of." Jahara's breathing turned labored and she tensed up. Neither one of them had time to react as a yell ripped through the woods. "Tai Chi Pyun Whip!" Mem called out. The whips lashed around Luka and Jahara in a way that didn't allow them to move their arms or hands.

Mem glared at her captives. "I should have known," she snarled, "that you would have dared to come near my home again. Thinking on it, I should have made the threat scarier. My plans were to eliminate anyone who dared come here without permission. There are reasons why this section of land is forbidden!"

Jahara started to squirm a little bit as one thing ran through her thoughts: oh no, not know! Mem was about to continue her threat but stopped. Her eyes glowed orange but for only half a second. 'Is that so?' she thought. 'Jahara, did you really have to start having the **_babies_** now?' Luka felt Jahara's discomfort.

"Jahara, are you alright?" he whispered.

"Yes, Luka," she softly replied. Mem rolled her eyes.

"No Jahara, you are not alright, you've started to go into labor. Your twins are coming."

Luka glared at Mem. "Even we don't know much about the baby. What gives you the idea that it is twins?"

"I have my own sources. If you're really ambitious, you're getting one girl and one boy. They're completely healthy but they are coming. Tai Chi Yi Move!"

Jahara and Luka found themselves in Mem's bedroom. She (Jahara) was on the bed and both had been freed from the grasps of Pyun. Little did either one know that Mem had been right about what was going to happen. A little girl was born safely. She looked a lot like Luka. The only difference was her eyes which definitely came from Jahara. Jahara relaxed, placing her hands on the low area of her stomach. "Luka, I think Mem was right. There's one more." Luka wrapped their little daughter after cleaning her a little bit then gave her to Jahara so she could be fed. Once she was fed, Luka took the young child because if Jahara and Mem were right then there would be one more child.

About one hour later, their son was born and the labor was completely done for Jahara, who was awake long enough to feed her son. He looked a lot like his mother, except for his eyes which were Luka' infants fell asleep really quickly after their first feeding.

A few minutes later, Mem entered the room, slower than she normally did. Luka looked up at her then said "Alright, I admit it. You were right about our twins."

Mem smirked at him. "I'll admit something too. I shouldn't just go around telling people what is going to happen."

"How did you know anyhow?" Mem realized she was going to have to make something up. She knew she couldn't just say 'I know what becomes of certain people, thanks to a certain Tai Chi'.

"I kept having a dream about it. Some voice kept saying that it would be twins, one boy and one girl. I also was under the impression that the girl would be born first; she would look like her father except for the eyes. Then the son would look like his mother except for the eyes. I'm probably wrong. It's not often that these dreams come completely true."

Mem sat down, carefully as if worried that she would sit on someone. Luka smirked at Mem, though he knew she wouldn't see it. "Mem, you seem nervous. In case you were curious, the way the twins were described by way of appearance was accurate."

After a few minutes of silence, Luka noticed something in Mem's expression. 'She almost seems envious' he though. 'I wonder if she has even been around an infant. Obviously she hasn't seen one.' Then he got an idea. Mem couldn't see with her eyes but she could see using her hands. He gently picked up his daughter and placed her in Mem's arms.

Mem instantly got extremely nervous. 'What is he thinking?' she mentally screamed. 'I can't be trusted with a baby. I might eat it or have another episode.' Her breathing became heavy with concern. As her nervousness built up, Mem felt an episode slowly coming on. "Luka," she exclaimed, "please, take the baby away from me." Luka had no knowledge of the episodes of potential danger; he thought that Mem was nervous because she was blind.

"Mem, I trust you, even though you're blind."She was confounded when she heard that; she didn't know how to respond. The episode was coming up and she couldn't get out. Mem was fidgeting as she felt her teeth grow into fangs, her fingernails became talons, her hearing became stronger, her nose more sensitive, her skin paler (well she can't feel that), and she became more alert in senses. As the episode got closer to starting, Mem started to think of ways to get Luka to take the baby from her without looking suspicious. 'Bingo,' she thought.

"Luka, I won't be deceitful. I've not been around babies before and I'm not comfortable holding one. Would you please take the baby away from me?" Mem didn't hide the annoyance she felt. Luka took his daughter. "Thank you," Mem said loudly as she hurried out of the house and into the woods.

Jahara woke up as Mem disappeared. "Was Mem here?" Luka nodded.

"She just left. I think she was infuriated."

"Why would-" Jahara stopped as a yell echoed through the woods. The yell woke both infants who started crying. Luka placed their daughter in Jahara's arms and picked up their son. The small family sat together trying as best as they could to prepare for a long night.

**(So this chapter tells a lot about Mem if you pay attention. Also, if you read chapter two and the title of the story again and think about what was happening to Mem while she was holding Luka and Jahara's daughter you might figure out why she lives in the forbidden forest and who her master is. I will bring him back in eventually and Mem's brother as well. I also realize that I might not have been clear on something in chapter two. What the master meant was that he was chosen to represent a Tai Chi. As part of that, he can use any symbol he wants. More will be explained about him later.)**


	13. Unstable (MTN 2)

**_Unstable (MTN Part 2)_**

Luka and Jahara had agreed that it would be wonderful if their children adjusted to the constant shrieks. If not, they were going to have to take turns with the screaming babies. It was getting late and Jahara was not in a good condition for traveling.

"What are we going to name them?" Jahara said. Luka thought for a moment. Suddenly, looking at their son, he saw a different face there. It had only lasted for a moment but a name popped into his head. "Garnia," he mumbled so softly that Jahara barely heard him.

"What did you say, Luka?"

"Looking at our little boy, I saw Garnia's face."

"I guess we have one name, now for one more." She thought for a moment. If she remembered correctly, Audrey had been the name of Luka's mother. "I'm thinking Audrey." Hearing the name, Luka was stunned but he didn't show it. Before he could figure out how to respond, Jahara was asleep.

Around two thirty the screaming from the woods stopped and within fifteen minutes the twins were asleep. Luka had been the one staying awake at the moment. With the twins finally asleep, he set them by Jahara and lay down by their side.

Jahara woke up at nine o'clock. Since the screaming stopped the only reasons that her young children woke up and cried was because either they needed to get cleaned or fed. She looked at her children. They were asleep. 'That doesn't surprise me,' Jahara thought, 'after a long night of not being able to sleep in peace. Besides, babies sleep a lot.' She smiled as she lay back down.

Suddenly there was a loud thud, which luckily didn't wake up the twins; it woke Luka up instead. Luka and Jahara looked at each other. Neither one knew what had fallen. Luka got up and went to check it out.

He got out of the room to see Mem on the floor, trapped by a small chest. She muttered as she squirmed out from under the chest. "Good morning Mem," Luka slyly said.

Mem stood up then sat on the chest. "Good morning Luka," she replied with a voice that said she was out of breath.

"How did you get trapped by a chest?"

Mem glared at Luka. "I remembered that I have some baby necessities in this chest, at least it should be in this. They were let over from when I was a baby. I figured you could put some good use to them. I don't need them, especially not the diapers and wipes. I also remembered the not so fun way that the chests are stacked which gives me more room to stumble around but causes it to be harder to get them. Basically either way, I lose."

Luka smirked though he knew that Mem couldn't see it. "Have you ever thought about getting rid of the chests?" Mem stood up.

"Yes but since all of my stuff is in them… along with some things that belonged to my family, I don't really want to."

Mem went to open up the chest; when she couldn't get it to open she got a little frustrated. "What?" she mumbled. "Did the hinges really get that rusted?" Luka saw the problem and chuckled. "What's so funny, Luka?" Mem almost snarled.

"You're trying to open it from the side that the hinges are on." As she went to the other side to open it up, Mem muttered something about disadvantages from being blind and tired.

"Did you hear the screaming last night?" Luka was curious about where Mem had been during the night. As far as he knew there was only one bed in the house.

"Yes," she quickly replied. Mem didn't want to raise any suspicion about the topic. She had been the one screaming but it wasn't entirely her fault that she rarely could control her episodes. "Did it bother the twins at all?" Mem asked out of pure curiosity.

"Yes, they were awake until long after midnight."

Mem reached into the chest. "That must have sucked having them up that late." She pulled something out. "That doesn't feel like a baby related object," she had an annoyed look on her face. In her hand was a little box with random trinkets in it.

"It's a box with random trinkets in it." Mem's look of annoyance was replaced with a look of disgust as she threw the box back into the chest and shoved it away.

"That definitely was the wrong chest." As she walked, hands out, toward a door way with a tattered curtain that served as a door. Luka watched her then realized a moment too late to warn her that she was going to hit the door frame. He cringed as the door frame broke on impact. "Oops," Mem muttered. "I guess this house is really old and beat up. It's hard to tell when you're blind and live alone."

Luka gave this some thought. 'How long has she lived alone?' Mem found another chest and reached in. There was a snap and she pulled her hand out with a rat trap caught on it. Luka made a weird face as he watched Mem use her other hand to examine the darn contraption. "That is definitely not the chest, either."

"How many chests are there in here?" Luka inquired.

"Luka, I can't count past two, otherwise I would tell you. There are more than two and that is all I know for sure. There was the one that fell on me; the one with the rat traps in them; two with the baby items; two with books in it; one with bolts of fabric; and one with sewing items in it." Luka mentally counted them up.

"There are eight chests in total." Mem looked confused.

"Didn't I just tell you that I can't count past two? Numbers such as eight mean nothing to me." She looked almost ready to yell at him.

Mem found a relatively small chest and stuck her hand in, withdrawing it really quickly. As she pushed it away, Luka could see sewing needles, scissors, thread, yarn, and other sewing items. It was obvious to him that Mem touched the sharp end of a needle. 'Five more to open up,' Luka thought. Although he knew it must hurt for Mem, it was still entertaining to watch a blind girl try to find something.

Another chest was opened and Mem pulled out a small bowl. Her face read confusion as she reached in again; a baby bottle was pulled out. "Here's one, Luka. Feel free to look through it and see if there is anything that you need. Oh, I think in another room is a crib, a dresser, and other such things. I'm guessing you only have one crib back at your home along with just one dresser for the nursery. With two kids you might need more."

Luka was about to thank Mem when she disappeared. He almost rolled his eyes then looked in the chest. There were a few bottles, lots of diapers and wipes, some blankets, and even outfits. What confused him was the baby boy outfits. There were girl clothes but the boy clothes made no sense. "Maybe she has a brother," he mumbled.

"Luka, what are you doing?" Jahara stood at the door frame.

"Mem has items left over from when she was a baby. She said she doesn't need it and that we could put some good use to them." Luka looked back at Jahara noticed that she didn't have either of the children.

"Where are the kids?" Jahara smiled, slightly.

"They're asleep on the bed."

"Well, well, I didn't expect you two to be here especially with the birth of the twins, but you must know that Mem cannot be left alone in the same room as them or anyone unable to adequately defend themselves." Luka and Jahara turned fast to see Elder D. He was just standing at the door frame.

"What do you mean, Elder?" Luka replied, thinking back to the previous night when Mem asked him to take the baby away from her.

"Mem is unstable and very likely to randomly attack people. I'm not saying don't trust her one bit. I'm saying that you can trust her to change at any moment."

Hearing this Luka went to check on the children. If Mem attacked people randomly like Elder D had said… He got into the room and saw Mem by the bed. He couldn't see all of her face but he saw enough to know trouble lurked. "What are you doing Mem?

She jerked her head up fast and ran at the wall. The wood shattered on impact and termites flew out. Luka's eyes widened a little at the sight of the termites. "And I dared to keep my wife and newborns here overnight?" he muttered.

Luka turned to see Jahara at the door. "We really ought to get out of here. It isn't infant friendly." Jahara nodded. Elder D walked in.

"I don't know if I should ask you guys to do this but I need help with Mem."

**(Guess what! I have awesome news. Unfortunately, though, I don't know if it is true but my brother who is a TCC fan (he actually got me into it) told me last night that season 3 in English is being worked on. He said he got the news via YouTube. I haven't been able to find it but if he's correct, we fans who are not happy about season three in English not being out have reason to be excited. I hope he's correct.)**


End file.
